All Work and No Play
by ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: Hermione is trying to get a job as the Minister's Advisor at just the age of 21. She is given an internship to prove that she is worth keeping, but she is also working with another intern, her competition. What happens when her past comes back to get her? *DRAMIONE* Rated T May Change Later -
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story with an original plot, at least for me, as I have not read a story like it. I am going to try to update once a week, on Sundays. I would really appreciate feedback!**_

_**This takes place in the year 2001, they are all out of Hogwarts after going back for an "Eighth Year" to complete their N.E. . Now they are all trying to live in the real world, dealing with real life.**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione! I know you are in there and you can't take all morning, some of us have places to be, too!"<p>

The brunette chuckled to herself as she started the water in the shower. She had her clothes laid out from the night before that she had spent over a week picking out. Now she was going to enjoy a warm shower and possibly use all the hot water.

As she hung her towel up and slipped out of her sleep shorts and night shirt, she called through the door, "Ginny, I cannot help it if you want to sleep in. You snooze, you lose." She chanted in a sing song voice as she began to climb into the shower.

The water was lovely, very warm and relaxing. She tilted her head back, letting the water slide down her tan skin. She closed her eyes as her hair became heavy and straight from the liquid. She reached over and grabbed her favorite shampoo, one that smelled of citrus, and began to lather her hair.

She always took her time when it came to washing her hair. She liked the feeling of her fingertips pushing and pulsating on her scalp. It was soothing and it helped her to think and focus. After she was content in the washing of her hair she began to rinse it. She had to rinse it in sections as her hair was so thick, she didn't want any leftover shampoo in her hair.

After the water was running clear again, she then took her conditioner bottle and began a different process. She coated her hair from root to tips in the thick crème, and after she was done she let it set, while she began to shave her legs. Shaving was so time consuming and it was a real annoyance. She was certain that there was a spell that would slow the growth of her leg hair, but she had more important things that she could be researching.

Fifteen minutes later her body was rid of all unwanted hair, and felt the silky smooth that she always loved, she began to run her fingers through her hair to rinse the conditioner. She could hear a slight bang on the door, which made her jump but she rolled her eyes. Ginny would just have to wait.

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around her hair on her head like a turban and then took another one, and began to dry off her long legs. She had rounded out after Hogwarts, her hips and chest taking on a more feminine look. She loved to wear skirts and dresses in the warm weather and make all the boys turn and stare. Sure, it was a bit vain, but it is not like she was able to do it all through school, so she felt she deserved the attention, just a little bit.

She slid into her robe and tied the sash around her hips. She grabbed her dirty clothes and dumped them in the laundry basket, as she made her way out of the bathroom. Ginny was sprawled out on the couch in the living room of their flat, reading a book.

"The bathroom is all yours..." Hermione said dramatically, as she moved down the hallway that lead to both of their rooms. She went to the left and entered the light room. It was light colors of yellows and gold's and just a hint of pinks.

She shuffled into the room and looked around in an attempt to relieve the nerves that were slowly building in her stomach. She walked over to the desk and picked up a letter that she had received a week ago and reread the words that were already burned into her mind.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_We were very impressed by the resume that you sent into us and are looking forward to the first interview in this series. As you are well aware, the job you are applying for is a very important and new position. We are looking for a successful start to having a Minister's Advisor. _

_The following questions will be asked, as well as some impromptu questions by the interviewer. Please go over these questions and think of the most honest answer you can think of:_

_Question One: What would you say is your greatest accomplishment to date?_

_Question Two: Where would you like to be in five years? Ten?_

_Question Three: If your home was ablaze and you could only save one item, what would it be?_

_Question Four: Why are you seeking this position and what can you bring to it?_

_Question Five: What is your favorite time of year, and why?_

_Question Six: If there was a disaster at a Ministry function, what would you do to handle it?_

_Please be ready to answer these questions and more. We look forward to seeing you Tuesday, August eighth._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Nadia Worchester_

_Human Resources to the Ministry of Magic_

Hermione laid the letter back on her desk and smiled to herself. She was only twenty one and to be given the opportunity to even interview for this position made her glow. She was tired of small little part time jobs. They did nothing for her and didn't keep her interested. She needed something that would challenge her and make her work harder.

Slowly she made her way over to her vanity and sat down on her stool. She loved her vanity. He dad had it made for her when she was little, but she had never made much time to do anything special with her hair, and bother with the half hour long chore that was applying make-up. But now that she lived with Ginny she had learned that both she did her hair and make-up herself, or Ginny would volunteer for the job.

The vanity had a large glass mirror, and it was shaped with stained oak wood. It has a place for her jewelry, and all of her beauty products. The bench sat about two feet off the ground, and had a soft yellow cushion on it.

She pushed the rim of the towel on her head back, so that she would have full access to her face without the worry of her hair falling in her face. She then gazed at herself in the mirror, wondering what she should do today. Her face had a nice complexion andshe didn't have any pimples or break outs. She reached out and took her concealer, dabbing it under her eyes, along the slight darkness that was almost always there from her late night reading. After applying that she reached for her foundation and began to brush it along her face, giving her skin a nice coat of glowing minerals. She then smiled, enjoying the transformation she was watching before her. As she smiled, she ran her blush along her cheekbones, giving her face a healthy flush. Taking her trusty eye liner she gracefully traced her top and bottom eye lids. She looked at her face and smiled.

Then she began her favorite part, applying her eye shadow. She loved to do this as there were so many possibilities and she loved to experiment with her ever changing outfits. She reached for her twilight eye shadow, which was a sparkling silver color. Then she choose her royal purple, which was deep and dark. She coated her entire eyelid in the twilight, and then took the purple and traced the crease of her eyelid. She sat back and admired the way it looked.

It had a very pleasant effect with her doe brown eyes, and she couldn't help but think of how mature it made her seem. She smirked as she leaned forward and touched up her eye liner. Then she grabbed her mascara, and as she got the brush ready her mouth popped open to a perfect 'o'. No matter how many times she tried, her mouth always stayed open while she was applying her mascara.

She sat back and smirked, knowing that this was just the beginning. She stood from her bench and walked over to her bed where her clothes were laid out. She had a lavender sweater dress, with a pair a lace knickers with a matching bra, and black tights. She also had a pair of silver boots that came up to her mid-calf.

She quickly got dressed, and after she was completely clothed, she took her hair down out of her towel. It was curly and damp and hung down everywhere. She rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror, and then got her wand. When the swish of her hand, her hair was dried and straight. Then she used her wand to add some curls to the ends.

She stood back and twirled in the mirror, very happy with her interview outfit. She felt she looked professional but pretty and that couldn't possibly hurt her. She made a couple of poses before grabbing her wand and her purse, and making her way into the kitchen.

Ginny was sitting at their table, reading her book, in sweatpants and a t-shirt of Harry's that she kept to wear around the house. Hermione smiled at her as she made her way to the refrigerator and got out two eggs and the package of bacon. Dancing over to the stove, she began to heat two skillets and laid the bacon out.

"Would you like some bacon with your oatmeal, Ginny?"

She turned to the red head as the younger girl noticed her for the first time since she came into the room. Her mouth dropped open and she started to giggle.

"Hermione, you are such a babe! Why don't you have a boyfriend again?"

The older Gryffindor shrugged as she smirked to herself, cracking eggs into the other pan. She preferred her eggs over easy, and hot. She began to make some toast and tea.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend. Besides we can't all find the love of our lives at the age of eleven." She teased as she sat down the tea kettle, two cups and cream and sugar. She then walked over and flipped the bacon, waiting for the lecture.

"You could've…" Ginny scowled at her as the brunette brought her eggs over to the table and began to spread marmalade on her toast.

"I have told you, time was never on our side. Ron left to be an Auror with Harry, and I didn't want to sit around waiting…" She trailed off, her mind wandering back to their final year of Hogwarts. But Ron was not who she was thinking about and she soon found her face hot.

Ginny was watching her with interested eyes at the emotion that was displayed across her roommates face. It was for a few minutes that they silently stared at each other waiting for the other one to break. Then the smoke smell distracted them.

"What is that?" Ginny asked as she waved her hand under her nose, not wanting to smell it.

"The bacon! I am burning the bacon!" Hermione placed one hand on her mouth as she ran over to the stove and picked up the pan and rushed it over to the sink. She opened the window and ran water into the pan which caused it to emit black smoke. Luckily Ginny had her wand ready and cast a charm to blow the smoke out the window.

"Guess it will be just eggs and toast this morning." She rolled her eyes and chuckled as the brunette gave her friend a one armed hug and they walked back over to the table to sit.

As Hermione began to eat her eggs and Ginny glanced back at her book, Hermione pulled out the letter with her questions on it. She sighed as she thought the answers in her head, but it didn't quite have the effect she was going for.

"Ginny, could you help me prepare for my interview?" She gave her a soft smile in hopes of winning her over.

"Oh, I suppose so…" She reached out and took the letter from Hermione, and gave her a small smirk.

Ginny read over the questions, and then sat up with her shoulders back, adjusting make believe glasses and making Hermione snort.

"So, Ms. Granger," she began in a deep older voice, "What would you say in your greatest accomplishment to day?"

Looking up the red head wiggled her eye brows at her and laughed lightly. This was an interesting question and she wasn't so sure that the brown eyed girl would be able to answer her.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing and then spent a good moment thinking about the answer to that question. What was her greatest accomplishment? Was it helping Harry with ending the War? Was it how she had been able to take S.P.E.W. to the next level thanks to her connections within the ministry? Was it her all O's on her N.E. while having Head Girl duties.

"Well I would suppose that I would have to say that it is my work with Muggle-Born rights. While there was some Purebloods that looked down upon it, overall they approved it and have made the transition from Muggle to Wizard so much easier for the young children who are just finding out about themselves."

She took a deep breath and gave Ginny a small smile. She was nervous and began to tap her hand on the table, while she bit into her toast.

"Alright, and Ms. Granger, where would you like to be in five years, or even ten?" Ginny continued on with the old witch impersonation which was making the brunette crack up.

She paused for a moment, thinking about Ginny being engaged and how in five years she would probably have a little bundle of joy. She thought of how Harry and Ron were quickly advancing though the Auror program and she closed her eyes.

"I would like to think that I would be the top of my career and be married, maybe have a baby or two." She shrugged as she looked down. She didn't know how she would ever get any of that, and there were moments of self-doubt.

"What kind of stupid question is this?" Ginny exclaimed as she read the next one. "If your home was on fire, and you could only save on thing, what would you save? Are they serious? This makes it sound like they wish your house would catch on fire."

Hermione looked at the red head, and chuckled. She took a drink of her juice and then looked across the table at the freckled girl.

"Ginny, it's a question about priority. What is most precious to you? A pet? A photo? What is it that you cannot live without?"

Ginny stared at her for a moment before nodding. She reached across the table taking the piece of uneaten toast and took a bite.

"Welf, I suppofe vat mwakes sense." She swallowed the food before looking at her doe eyed friend. "So what is it that you cannot live without?"

Hermione thought about her worldly possessions and tried to think about what it would do to her to no longer have them. There were some things that could easily be replaced but there were other things, tied to memories and the past that she could not let go.

"I would save the photo album my mum and dad got me when I started my fourth year at Hogwarts. It is filled with pictures of us all though the good and bad times…"

She did not add the note tucked into the back that she got out and read from time to time. She could never tell anyone about that note.

"Is it because of your mum and dad..?" Ginny asked looking down at her hands trying not to upset her roommate.

"Yeah, I suppose. I just wish… I wish that there had been a way to reverse the spell…" She took a deep breath in and then smiled again at the girl, wanting to focus on her future in the most positive way. She didn't want to think about how her parents would never know that they had grandchildren or that they even had a daughter.

After a moment, she took the parchment from her and looked over the next question. She paused as she thought of whether she should say it out loud or not. She decided to respond vocally so she could see how it sounded.

"Why are you seeking this position and what can you bring to it? Well I am looking for an opportunity to help the Wizarding world and to bring peace between the wizards and muggles. What I can bring to it… I am a quick learner and I can listen to directions and then tell you what is good and what is flawed about the plans."

The red head was listening to her and nodding to her mini speech before adding, "You might want to make it not sound so superior. They might not want an insufferable know-it-all working for them."

Ginny gave her a playful smirk, and Hermione had to roll her eyes. She looked back over the list before glancing back at her.

"Did it ever occur to you that this position is exactly requesting a know-it-all, and an insufferable one would probably be a nice change for them, after all I am applying to be the Ministers _Advisor_, I think that alone gives me some room for entitlement."

"Yeah yeah…" Ginny gave her a laugh before taking back the parchment and glancing over it. She smiled at the next question, feeling it was a much more decent question. "And Ms. Granger, what is your favorite time of year and why?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, letting her hand trace the grain of the wood on their small kitchen table. Really their flat was nothing special but just big enough not to be cramped and small enough to be cozy.

"I guess I would have to say winter. The Christmas season is so fun and everyone is full of joy and happiness and family." She smiled softly thinking back on years of opening presents and spending time with her best friends.

But then there was another memory. One of skin and flesh and heat. One where there was darkness except for the hearth of a fireplace, where a blizzard was blowing outside, whistling through the window.

Hermione gasped slight and shook her head, the glazed look leaving her eyes. Ginny frown as she jumped up to go around the table.

"Mione, are you alright?" The concern of the young Weasley brought her back to reality.

"Yeah I am fine, just poked myself with my fork." Luckily it was still in her hand and she was able to play it off, so as not to worry her friend.

Ginny sat down next to her friend and smiled, relieved that it was nothing drastic. She took another bite of toast before trying to get the older Gryffindor in a conversation again.

"My favorite time of year is spring. Everyone gets a new start, the trees and flowers all bloom and the animals all wake from their slumber. Charlie says that dragons can be more beautiful when they are just waking up out of hibernation…" She paused for a moment lost in a daydream. "I think Harry and I are going to get married this spring."

Hermione smiled at her, though her mind was racing. It was the end of August, and in a few short months she would be living alone. This was a happy time for two of her closest friends, so she wouldn't spoil their plans.

"Oh! That would be so amazing!" Hermione took the red heads hands and clasped them tenderly. She gave her a smile and it seemed she couldn't stop smiling when she thought about her friend's special night.

"You will be my maid of honor, won't you?" Ginny smiled at her, her blue eyes blazing.

Hermione blinked at her as the words sunk into her brain. She didn't respond for such a long time that Ginny began to worry.

"…If you don't want too, it's no big deal…" Hurt was displayed across her face.

"Oh! Oh! Ginny! I would love to be your maid of honor!" Tears began to spill out of her brown eyes and she hugged Ginny to her, laughing all the while.

Being distracted her parchment fell beneath the table, but neither of the girls paid attention as they began to talk over plans and wedding ideas. Hermione was happy to talk about something good and cheerful. It was a much needed distraction from what she would be doing later that afternoon.

The girls laid out across their small living room, with wedding magazines and all the girly stuff that went with it. They laughed and talked and circled everything they thought would make it the best wedding between the two Gryffindors.

When the clock began to chime, Hermione jumped up. It was already one o'clock. She gasped as she rushed to get her cloak.

"Oh, man! I'm supposed to have lunch with Harry before I go for my interview. Is he coming by later?" She asked Ginny as she finished securing her cloak.

"I think so, you can let him know I will be here. If I'm not here, then I will be at my mums."

"Alright, I will tell him! Gotta go!"

She rushed to the fire place and grabbed a hand of Floo powder and throwing it down, stepped into the fireplace, right at she shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

With a whoosh she was shifted through the Floo network in a flash of emerald flames and ash. She stepped out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, spotting Harry sitting at a table near the window. She made her way over, and sat down across from him.

"Harry, I am so sorry! I was talking with Ginny and we just lost track of the time."

Harry put his hand up and gave her a knowing smile. Of course she wouldn't be on time today, her brain was so scattered that he was surprised to see her fully dress, which he told her.

"Oh, well, I got ready early this morning, before I really had to think about what I was doing. Then Ginny was helping me with my interview questions and I just lost track of time."

She flushed but gave him a smile in return. She then picked up her menu and began looking it over.

"What do you think is in the Trolls Toe Soup? Do you think it's really…?"

Harry let out a sharp laugh before looking at her seriously. It was interesting to see his face change so drastically, but without much effort.

"I wouldn't order anything that the name suggests that you wouldn't be willing to eat."

Hermione let out a giggle and then continued to look over the menu. After a few minutes a young witch, maybe a year or so younger than them, came over and wanted to know what they would like to drink. They each ordered a butterbeer and then asked for a few more minutes to finish their lunch search.

When the young witch, Cassidy her name tag said, brought them their drinks, they had finally decided what to eat. Harry wanted the Frankenstein Lightning Burger, and Hermione got the Vampires Delight which was a steak done almost to the point of being raw. She said that she enjoyed the way it felt in her mouth.

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he watched her with his emerald eyes. She smiled as they both handed Cassidy their menus, and then took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I am worried about you." Harry said matter-of-factly, and without beating around the bush.

Hermione looked across the table at him, her doe eyes meeting his green. She frowned as she smoothed out her dress. She didn't want to have this talk, she always had to have this talk with him.

"There is nothing to worry about." Hermione shrugged and looked across the room.

"Hermione, you won't even go out on a date."

"I don't need to go out on a date, Harry. I am trying to get ahead in my career."

"But, Hermione, what good is being ahead in your career going to do if you are all alone."

The brunette felt her eyes blaze as her cheeks flushed. She looked down as she clasped both of her hands together in her lap, not wanting to show how much his words had stung.

"I don't want to be with anyone. Ron made his choice and I made mine and right now is just not the right time to try again."

Harry put his hands up in surrender. He then reached forward taking a drink of his butterbeer. She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"So I hear there will be wedding bells in the spring." Hermione looked at him slyly as the golden liquid was soon exiting his nose.

Harry coughed as he brought the napkin up to his face to stop the dripping. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then also laughed.

"Ginny hasn't told you?" She tilted her head in confusion. She was under the impression that Harry and Ginny talked about everything.

"I already told her that we would be away on a mission for the first six months of this next year. We can't possibly get married then. I also don't want to get married right before that because then we will spend the first six months away from one another."

He frowned as the brunette reached across and took his hand. She patted it and gave him an understanding smile. It was just then that their food arrived and Hermione removed her hand so that it could be set on the table.

Once their food was there they dug in. Hermione cut off a large part of her steak and Harry took a big bite of his burger. They ate in silence for a moment before Hermione decided to talk about something neutral.

"I don't think I will get this job."

"Of course you will."

She shook her head as she ate a bite of her baked potato. Her stomach was churning and she didn't want to admit her fears, and if she wasn't here with Harry than she might keep them to herself.

"I am too young. No one would actually consider me."

"You are Hermione Jean Granger! Everyone will consider you! How could they not after everything that you have done for them."

Hermione put her bit of steak in her mouth, enjoying the soft flesh against her teeth and tongue as she chewed. The taste was amazing and she wonders if she could handle being a vampire if blood really was this delicious.

"…Hermione?"

She looked up and back at the black haired man across from her. "Hmmm?" She hummed as she swallowed her food. Her cheeks were burning, knowing she had been day dreaming about food.

"I said, what are you most afraid of?"

"Oh, I don't really know. I guess just the general idea of rejection." She shrugged as she took another drink of her butterbeer.

Harry felt as if that sentence spoke about a lot more than just then job. He didn't say anything, because he knew better. Unlike Ron, he could let her go, and pretend. At least as long as it wasn't hurting her, which right now she seemed okay, with her focusing on this new job.

"What else have they been having you do in training?" Hermione took another bite of her steak, looking at him and then glancing at her watch casually. She didn't want to be late once again today.

"Mostly we work on dueling, and then tracking. We take turns as teams with hiding and being on the run for a week and the other team has to locate us before the week is up."

Harry's face was lit up in the only way it could be when he loved something; Quidditch, Honeydukes, Ginny.

The brunette smiled at him as she listen to him go into detail about how they had hidden in a swamp and had been attacked by mosquitos and alligators. Then about how they tracked the other team through the freezing cold of Alaska.

They continued on until they had both finished their dinner, and then they each had a piece of pie with a goblet of pumpkin juice. After a moment, Hermione turned the conversation over to what she was sure Harry really wanted to talk about.

"So, how is Ron?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, trying to gage her mood.

"He is good. He misses you and wishes that you would have dinner with him."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She did feel sometimes that she was leading Ron on, but that was the main reason why she pushed him away. Yes he was one of her closest and oldest friends, but she couldn't help but feel that he was not her future.

"Maybe once I have this job and I get everything figured out. I don't want to make him think that there is a chance when there isn't."

Harry frowned as he moved his fork around on his empty plate. He glanced up at her and sighed as he began what he knew would be the fight with her.

"Hermione, what happened? You were happy with Ron and then all of a sudden you weren't. Something changed when we were still at Hogwarts."

Hermione stiffened as her eyes narrowed. She tapped her fingers on the table. She had had this conversation with Harry how many times. She swallowed and then began the same routine.

"Nothing happened, Harry. I just didn't want to be serious. We were young. We are still young."

"I know something happened. It was almost an instant change."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Hermione snapped.

"I think I would know if my best friend was suddenly acting weird." He retorted.

"You wouldn't. You were too busy with Ginny and the Auror application."

"I know it was the day after the Christmas Ball."

Hermione's cheeks flushed as she huffed out of her nose. Her eyes narrowed and she stopped breathing. No, he couldn't know. He can't know.

"I...I... don't know what you are talking about."

Harry looked at her for a moment, at the change in her demeanor and frowned.

"Why do you have to lie to me? I am your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Nothing happened!" She hissed through her teeth, "I am the same person I have always been."

Harry shook his head sadly, but didn't continue with the conversation. Instead he pushed away, and stood up from the table. He threw a few Galleons on the table and then looked at Hermione.

"When you decide that you want to be honest with me, then we will talk, but I really cannot stand that you think so little of our friendship that I would judge whatever it is you are hiding."

She felt her eyes beginning to burn as she tried to find the words to bring him back, but she couldn't. She had told herself that she would never ever tell anyone.

Harry then left and she sat there for a moment, sniffling. She then remembered that she had make-up on and an interview in a little while. She stopped her tears and breathed deeply to calm herself.

She took a look at her watch and realizing she only had twenty minutes until her interview she got up and began the walk down Diagon Alley to the Ministry.

_**WwWwW**_

Hermione walked into the Office of Human Resources, which Hermione had snort at being that in the magical world there were more non-humans than humans. She moved across the room to Nadia Worchester's desk.

"Excuse me. I am here for my Interview."

She older witch behind the desk had thick eyeglasses and her silver hair was pulled into a tight bun. When Hermione looked at her face, she thought the same thing. Tight. Her lips were tight, her cheeks, too. Everything about her just seemed tight, and as if it needed to be stretched out.

"Ms. Granger, great! We were just expecting you. Now come sit down and I will go over everything with you."

She lead the brunette over to a table that was set for tea, and began to pour them both some. Hermione watched her nervously, and kept her hands in her lap waiting for the questions to begin. As the older woman took a sip of her tea, Hermione kept silent, waiting.

"Now, Ms. Granger," She began, her voice oddly like the mock voice Ginny had done earlier. "The board and I have been over your resume, and we are quite impressed. We would like to offer you a chance for the job."

"What?" Hermione looked at her carefully. They were going to offer her the job. She felt a small smile creeping across her face. "I would love nothing more than to do that!"

"Alright, well what we are going to do, is start you in an internship to the Minister's office, and you will be working with and against one other candidate. Whoever does the best, will get the job as the Minister's advisor."

Hermione thought this over and nodded. Of course. She could beat out one person. She was the top of her class. She could do this easily.

"Yes. I would love to accept the internship." She continued to smile and couldn't help but feel excited to be starting a new chapter in her life.

"Excellent. Let me show you to your new office, and then we will get started with getting you pay set."

She stood and motioned for Hermione to follow her down the hallway, all the way to the end, to a small door with a little glass window.

"This will be the office you will share with the other intern."

She opened the door and led her into a cozy room that had two desks, one on each side of the room, facing one another, but also caddy corner. They each had a plush office chair and in the middle there was a blank chalk board.

It was a plain room but Hermione was certain that she could brighten it up with a few personal touches. She turned back to Nadia and smiled at her, for a moment lost for words.

"Alright, now about your pay, how does seventy galleons a week sound to start, and then we can always come back and look over your performance and see what else we can do."

Hermione nodded, she had not been expecting such a great starting rate and she felt herself smiling again, forgetting all about her fight with Harry, or the hurt she was giving Ron. She was finally on her way to starting a new path.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. Nadia turned swiftly, blocking Hermione's view of the door.

"Ah, yes the other intern! Ms. Granger, I would like you to meet your new co-working a competition." She said with a slight chuckle, as she turned, her arm was resting on the shoulder of a young man. His blonde hair and silver eyes were not unknown to her.

"Meet Mr. Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the delay, I have had a lot of changes going on at work! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Serenity Place!" she bellowed as she was whisked off to her and Ginny's apartment. As she stepped out of the grate she noticed that the room was dark. She frowned, she didn't think that Ginny was going to out right now. She couldn't hear anything and sighed. Another night alone.<p>

She decided to make herself some tea and toast before going to bed. She took off her cloak and threw it on the couch, as she made her way across the room. She noticed the glow under the door just moments before she began to open.

"_SURPRISE!" _

The brunette threw her hand over her mouth as tears began to fog up her vison. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

In the kitchen, stood Ginny, Harry, Ron and half of their Gryffindor classmates. She also saw Luna, standing next to a very red faced Neville. They were surrounding the table, which had a cake on it. The cake was a three tier cake that was decorated in pinks and yellows and said 'Congrats! You are on your way to the top.' It was written around the side of each layer, and there was a miniature figure that looked oddly like a certain know-it-all who was trying to mountain climb to the top of the cake.

Every inch of the ceiling was covered with balloons and when they popped they showered everyone in confetti. No doubt a new invention from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They also had glowing floating candles that gave off just enough light for her to make everything out.

"Oh my Godric! What did you guys do?"

Tears had begun to spill out onto her cheeks but she couldn't seem to get smile that stretched across her face to end. She walked deeper into the kitchen before going to Ginny and giving her a hug.

"Harry was at the Ministry and he overheard the good news! We have been planning this for over a week now."

Hermione walked over to Harry giving him a hug and a weak smile. He grinned back at her and she knew that their fight from earlier was forgiven, but more than likely not forgotten. Then she turned to Ron; giving him a smile she walked over to him and hugged him hard. He had gone on an extended trip for Auror training and so he hadn't been around. It also probably hadn't helped that when he was home Hermione always had something to do out of town.

He smiled at her, though it was with a hint of longing. A pang of guilt rang though the brunettes' heart but she really didn't want to spoil the night with her best friends.

"Congratulations, Hermione." Ron whispered in her ear. He smelled of gum and aftershave, which was a smell that used to make her weak in the knees.

"Thank you." She said softly, not wanting to tell them that she was only an intern. Instead she wanted to enjoy the night, since she had the weekend off and she wouldn't start as an intern until Monday.

"Well, let's get to celebrating!" Harry said loudly, as if to ease the tension.

Hermione moved and sat down at the table, between Ron and Harry. Dean took charge and cut them all a piece of cake, while Ginny poured them all a shot of firewhiskey. Hermione raised her eyebrow but took it for the toast.

"May we always be happy no matter where we are," Ginny said grandly as they all clinked their glasses together, then all downing the amber liquid.

"Uhhhh." Hermione shuddered as she stood, feeling the warmth rush to her head through her body.

Everyone laughed and smiled at one another, as they began to munch on their cake. Hermione let her eyes wander. Seamus and Dean were talking to a couple of Hufflepuff's, Susan Bones, she believed was the name of one and the other must have been her friend. Harry and Ron were talking with Neville, who had taking a position at Hogwarts as the new Herbology teacher.

After an hour of catching up and all the alcohol gone, the buzz was wearing off and the group was getting restless. Just as everyone was about to leave, Hermione had an idea.

"What if we go out? I heard The Kinky Wizards are playing at The Bubbling Vat." She said this with the confidence of a witch that was a few drinks in. She turned to Ron and took his hand in hers and smiled, "Ron, you agree with me?"

Ron's face shaded red, before he nodded.

"Yeah, come on guys. Let's not let the party end after we just got started."

Everyone smirked and nodded and got ready to head out. Ron went to lead everyone to the bar.

The brunette decided that she wanted an outfit that was a little more fun. She went to her room and was just pulling on her favorite sparkling black top when she heard a knock on the door. She turned, calling, "Come in!"

Harry opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on her bed. He had also had a fair amount of drink, but he was always better at holding his liquor and keeping his head on straight.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" Harry asked, with a slight frown.

"I am actually having a really good night, and I don't want this buzz to go away." She was talking about more than just the feeling that came with being a little drunk.

Harry nodded, and grinned at her. He liked it when Hermione let loose even if it wasn't very often. He stood up and waited for her, before he remembered.

"Oh, I talked to Ginny. I think she just got over excited with making plans with her mum for a spring wedding, so we decided we would wait until next spring. I can make sure I will be off, and she will have extra time to plan."

Hermione beamed at him as she walked over to him. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail that was pretty even without much effort, long bangs framing her face in long curls.

"I'm so glad you two worked it out. She asked me to be her Maid of Honor." She said this quietly and her face flushed with happiness.

Harry nodded, but then paused. He looked at her as he cocked his head to the side.

"I just hope things won't be awkward."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would things be awkward?"

"Well, Ron is my best man, and that would mean he would escort you down the aisle."

Hermione also paused and thought what that would mean, but Ron was still her friend and she would never hurt any of them by making a big deal over something as simple as a thirty second walk.

"Harry, I still care about Ron. He will always be one of my best friends, but we are just not meant to be together that way."

She shrugged as she opened her door, they walked out to the living room where Luna and Neville were waiting with Ginny. Luna gave them all a hug before going to stand in Neville's arms.

"We are going to head home. I have to return back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I am certain that McGonagall would not appreciate it if I was hung-over."

Everyone gave a small laugh, just imagining the look on her face if he was to show up looking like that.

"Thank you both for coming!" Hermione gave them both another hug before they Floo'd home.

After they were gone, Hermione looked to both Harry and Ginny and gave them a smile. She walked over to the fireplace and bellowed, "The Bubbling Vat!"

With a swooshing sound and the flare of green she was rushed to the fireplace of The Bubbling Vat. It was a large building that was rounded and looked like a glowing vat of potion. It had a large bar in the back and a large dance floor.

Hermione dusted her jeans and tank top off, as she heard Ginny and then Harry come in behind her. They glanced around before seeing the table that their friends were sitting at. Ron was standing there with a set of drinks, ready for them all to cheer.

"Thank you, Ronald."

Hermione smirked at him as she sipped the liquid. They stood there for a moment before Harry led Ginny out onto the floor to dance. Ron looked as if he wanted to ask Hermione, but Lavender, who had been there when they had arrived, asked him first.

Ron looked at his best friend before he decided to accept and join Lavender on the low lit floor. Hermione watched everyone else dancing, and she smiled to herself, happy that they were all enjoying themselves.

After she finished her drink, she walked over to the bar to get another. As the bartender was pouring it, she felt someone take the seat next to her. She glanced to the side of her, taking in the blonde who was eyeing her.

"Why, hello, Granger…" he drawled as he motioned to the bartender to get him the same as she was drinking.

"Malfoy." She stated curtly, not looking to start a fight with her new co-worker. She looked into the large mirror behind the bar, watching everyone moving to the music. She spotted Lavender very close to Ron, and she felt a small pang, but nothing more.

"They really should get a room, you know." He nodded in the direction of the pair.

"I don't suppose I care either way." Hermione said quietly, before taking another drink.

"Oh? So it's now that you don't care about him?" His voice was more accusing than questioning.

"I will always care about him, but I just don't need him as the one for me." She shrugged, turning away wanting the conversation to end.

"And who is the one who _is _for you?" he whispered, leaning in close to her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck.

"Malfoy, we work together, and I really don't feel it is appropriate for us to be discussing my personal life."

She was trying to sound professional, but it came across as rude. She closed her eyes, and shook her head slightly, trying to relieve herself of the fogginess that was taking over her mind.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked roughly.

"I…I..." she stuttered quietly.

"Hermione?" a different voice called to her, as she felt her mind closing. Blackness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this chapter is shorter. The next one will be longer. I just have to have some time to write it. Honestly this is a filler. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry for the delay! Work and Life have been hell! I was trying to make these chapters longer, but I think 2,000 words isn't toooo bad. Please review. I am trying to write this story with no feedback and it makes me sad and so hard to keep going...**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried into work on Monday, trying not to be late. She had over slept, which of course meant she had to skip breakfast and dress quickly in her new pencil skirt and matching blouse. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun that had strands falling out all around her face.<p>

She had spent the entire weekend nursing a headache alone. She was embarrassed to be told by Ginny that she had passed out at the bar. Hermione wouldn't even let the redhead tell her about the rest of the night, and had avoided her ever since.

As she entered the office that she shared with the blonde male, she stopped short. On her desk was a plate of eggs and bacon, with a cool goblet of pumpkin juice. She walked over to the wooden table and pulled out a drawer to put her bag away. She noticed a note to her, and picked it up.

_Hope you are feeling better. I know you were in a rush, so I brought you breakfast. Have a great first day._

_-Ron_

Hermione felt her heart tighten slightly and she let out a small sigh. She shook her head but decided to eat, since she had been too busy to have a good meal. Just as she swallowed her first bite, the door opened and the familiar hair of blonde walked in, and she glanced at him.

At first her eyes focused on his clothes. When he took his cloak off, he was dressed in very nice robes. They fit him well on his chest and arms, showing off his well-built body, and as her eyes traveled down, the trousers he wore with them, hung off his hips in such a way that she had to look back at her plate. When he got to his desk, which had him facing her, she glanced up again. She gasped.

Draco Malfoy had the remains of a bright ring around his right eye. It was a slight purplish-yellow, and it had the look of fading. He glared at her for a moment as he took his seat, running his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. It was not slicked back, the way he had worn it in school, but it was no longer long. He had recently gotten it cut. It was very professional, with the part along the left side, and it combed over to the right. There was a few pieces that stuck up in the back, where there was obviously a cowlick. Hermione thought that made him look even more professional.

"What are you looking at, Granger?"

His voice was cold, but the question was not asked with any malice. It almost seemed more annoyed. He glanced at her before taking his seat.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked softly.

"Are you really concerned?" He raised his eyebrow at her, but a slight smirk was tracing his lips. As if he was enjoying the attention.

"I... it just seems very odd of you to have a black eye." She cocked her head to the side slightly, as she frowned.

"Well, I suppose this is the price you pay when you are helping a damsel in distress."

Hermione raised both eye brows and took a bite of her eggs, before taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. She finally glanced up when she felt him next to her.

"Breakfast this late in the morning?"

"I didn't have a chance to eat at home." She shrugged, as if to not make a big deal of it.

He glanced down, noticing the card. With a movement so quick she didn't even see it happen, he was holding the card, and reading it. He made a sound between a choke and a gag, and Hermione glanced up, her brown eyes meeting his grey eyes, wincing at the discoloration of his right eye, before snatching it away from him.

"That is none of your business." She hissed at him as she shoved it in her drawer.

"You almost had me fooled the other night. Had me believing you had nothing with him." He looked at her, a distressed look on his face. "That was until he punched me for catching you as you fell off of the bar stool."

He turned on his heel, and walked over to his desk. He didn't look at her again. He began to look through their itinerary for the day.

Hermione was silent as she looked down at the food. The appetite that she had previously had was quickly vanishing. Draco had caught her when she fell. He didn't let her hit the ground. He didn't pretend as if she wasn't there. And then he was punished. Ron had hit him.

"Thank you." She whispered, almost so quietly that she didn't think he would hear her. Then she saw his blonde head dip slightly.

She threw the remainder of her food in the trash, as she couldn't bring herself to eat it. Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye, and smirked slightly, although he wasn't sure why.

She looked up at him and just as she was about to tell him something, they had a knock on the door. Nadia Worchesterstood in the door wearing dark grey robes that suited her position. She walked in and smiled at them both.

"Good morning to both of you! We have a lot of stuff to get to. Now, I would like to go over some of the details of what you are here to do. You both have excellent resumes and either one of you would make an excellent Advisor. However, it would be unfair for us to not see what exact talents each of you has, and who would fit better within the position. We will watch and monitor both of you and at the end of the internship, which is a six month trial, we will let you know who is to be hired on. Now, the other person may be kept on at a different position, but at this time it is not a guarantee."

She folded her hands in front of her, a beaming smile on her face. She looked them both over, as she took a deep breath, clearly overwhelmed from her little speech.

Both the brunette and the blonde nodded their heads, and looked at her expectantly. She then moved over to pick up the itinerary off of Hermione's desk. She waved her wand over it and what it changed the project for the week.

"So the first thing that we are going to have you both working on is the start of term feast for Hogwarts. This year we are going to honor Albus Dumbledore with a new garden that faces out towards the Forbidden Forest. We have had Herbologists working on this since the end of last term and we are going to present it to the students this year. I need the both of you to prepare a speech for the Minister about Dumbledore and what the garden represents. There are files in the archives that you can use."

She glanced at her watch and then gave them another small smile. "I need this completed by Friday. Thank you both for your time."

Quickly the older witch was out of the office and both of the interns gathered their wands and walked out into the hallway to go to the Archives. They were down in a cavern deep under the Ministry, and so they were going to have to take the Lift down to it.

Hermione glanced at the blonde, and his face seemed paler than normal, although with the discoloration around his eye it was hard to tell. She chewed on her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner. As the Lift began to descend to the Archives, the brunette cleared her throat, which caused the silver eyes to glance at her.

"What, what all happened that night? I can't remember and I haven't talked to any of my friends about it."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief that no one told her about the scuffle between him and the weasel but he just shook his head.

"It's better for us to avoid talking about that."

"So should we talk about you attempting to write a speech for a man that you tried to kill?"

Her voice was harsh in the cruelest of ways. It was quiet and subtle, so that every word rang between them. He winced at her words and his hands curled into fists.

"How dare you bring up my past…" He hissed at her, his eyes flaring up. "Harry Potter cleared me himself with the Wizengamot. I would have died, my family would have died…" His voice cracked and he looked away from her. Only Granger could cause him pain in such a way.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to take back her words. They cut deeper than she intended, really she was just looking for a way to shake him, but not like this.

"Malfoy, I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was just trying to figure out why you would have a black eye over me."

It was silent in the Lift until they reached their destination. The Slytherin ignoring the Gryffindor, and the quiet settled between them as they began sorting into the information about Albus Dumbledore and his life and about different plants.

After an hour of silence, the blonde turned to her. They were at a large table with parchment spread out between them. They had dug out as much as they could find and they had been writing their own speeches silently.

"He hit me because he thought I had drugged you." His voice was a whisper for fear of the vastness of the room to overhear him.

"That you drugged me?" Hermione looked up, her soft brown eyes trained on his silver orbs. "Why would he think that? The last thing I remember is him dancing with Lavender on the dance floor."

"We were sitting at the bar, talking. All of a sudden, you stopped talking and fell off of the barstool. I reached out and caught you. Right as I caught you, the weasel made his way over, with Potter. Potter and his girl took you and that hot head boyfriend of yours hit me."

Hermione felt her face flush at seeming so weak in front of her friends and Draco Malfoy.

"He is not my boyfriend." She said in a hushed voice.

"Well he sure as Salazar wants to be."

They both continued on with their work for another five minutes before he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"We had something. You walked away from it."

Her heart ached hearing his words out loud. She had never imagined being in the position to carry on a conversation with him.

"It was a difficult time in our lives. We were both emotional." She shrugged it off. She wouldn't dare call it a mistake, but they couldn't go back.

"You wanted me more than _him._"

"I am not with him anymore, Malfoy. I haven't been… since then. And they cannot seem to understand why I am refusing to be with him. Why I broke it off and won't give him a second chance."

Her face was flushed and he was watching the way her eyes danced with anger. He wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment.

"You don't want him because you _want me._"

He walked over to her, placing a hand on her waist. She turned away from him, and wiped at her eyes, the tears creeping out.

"_We _can't be anything. No matter what I _want_. You have an engagement, that has just been announced, and no one would accept it. What do you want me for? A mistress? _You_ can't give me anything."

The words echoed off of the stone walls and seemed to finalize her words.

"I didn't realize that my parents had pushed through the engagement, I told them not to." His voice was matter-of-fact, but his face looked hurt.

"It was in the newspaper this morning. I meant to congratulate you."

He looked at her thoughtfully, before he walked over to his piece of parchment. He began to copy a paragraph in silence as the brunette calmed herself. After five minutes, she too began to write some more of her speech.

"This isn't over." He told her without looking up.

'It never will be…' Hermione thought to herself without answering him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So I was able to get a little more done! I am very excited as this is a flashback! Now I do need to clear up something. I thought I had messed up in the first chapter when I had put Christmas Ball was when Hermione changed, but that was how I meant it. As you will see, there is a reason for this! Please please review. I have ONE REVIEW! That makes me wonder if this story is even worth continuing..._**

**_Thank you much! I do not own Harry Potter. _**

* * *

><p><em>The year they returned to Hogwarts, they had a Christmas Ball to bring closure to the war and bring all of the Houses together. Hermione and Draco Malfoy were in charge as they were the Heads of the year. McGonagall had called them both to her office to go over it with them.<em>

"_Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, I am very glad that you are the two who will be working on this. Both of you fought so hard to end the war and I know that you will do everything you can to make it a success."_

_The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled down on them as they took the list and went back to their dorm. Hermione put down the parchment and started pacing the floor. Her and Draco had not been talking or working together the entire year, and now they were going to have to coordinate to get this Ball done. _

"_I can write all of the letters to get the supplies and music, if you want to work on the decorations." His voice was strange. Ghost like, in a way, since she never heard him speak. _

"_Okay, we can do that. I was thinking we could do a snow globe theme and have it snowing inside… if that doesn't seem too stupid." _

_He sat down on their couch and watched her pacing, taking a moment to pick up the parchment and look it over. He was nodding his head for a few seconds._

"_I think that would be very original and could be very beautiful. McGonagall will like that."_

_Hermione stopped walking, hearing a word like 'beautiful' come out of the ferret's mouth made it hard to think. It was also strange that he wouldn't fight her on the idea._

"_Okay good. We should get started on it then..."_

_He nodded, stood and went to his room. The door shut quietly, and she took his seat where she made a list of everything she would need to make the ball amazing._

_It took them two weeks to get everything set up, but when they were done, the Great Hall did not look the same. They had fake snow falling everywhere, and the floor was enchanted to allow it to melt away, so there was never anything to clean up. They had a large tree that was decorated, and a large dance floor for everyone to dance on. _

_Draco had gotten a new band, Enchanted Pixie Wings, an all witch band who was trying to get their name out there. They were all graduates of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, and so no one at Hogwarts had heard of them. _

_Head Boy and Head Girl were going to open the dance together, under the instruction of the Headmistress. Hermione was nervous and wasn't sure that this was going to be a good thing. She and Ron had been dating since the end of that war, and she was happy to be with him. He was not okay with her dancing with Draco, but she just told him it was part of the Head duties and that she would have the rest of the night to be with Ron._

_Hermione had been getting ready in her dorm. She had bought silver dress robes that flowed all around her, and had curled her hair in a simple but elegant up-do. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, having showered and put her make-up on, as she went to the small kitchenette to get a snack. As she was getting a bowl of grapes, there was a strange noise. She turned around quickly to see Malfoy standing there in a pair of black trousers, his hair fixed with gel. His eyes were bright with mischief as he took in his dorm mate. Her face flushed as she realized that he was not wearing a shirt. She could almost count the abs on his stomach, not that she was looking._

"_Malfoy, I thought you had gone already."_

_He smirked as he walked by her, reaching up in the cabinet, his muscles flexing without any trouble. He pulled down a bottle that was three fourths full. She could make out the words on it that said firewhiskey. _

"_I just wanted to have a drink before we go. I know that we are supposed to be an example but I feel like we deserve a chance to relax, don't you?"_

_He conjured up two glasses, filling them with ice, and them pouring them each a fair amount. She looked at both of the glasses, before looking up at him. _

"_I don't think I should… I am Head Girl and I have a duty to the younger students."_

"_Granger, this is a night for fun, not for school."_

_He handed her the other glass and raised his, waiting for her. She paused before she raised the glass in her hand. _

"_To a good night."_

"_To a good night," she echoed. _

_They each took the glass to their lips, and it only too her a moment to drain the glass. The Slytherin raised his eyebrows and tried to pour some more, but she shook her head, her eyes watery and her face flushed._

"_No, no thank you. I am good." She gave him a soft smile, and his heart jumped. _

"_Well, I must say that I am impressed that you finished the glass. I didn't take you for a drinker."_

"_Only socially," She said as she popped a grape into her mouth to distract her. _

"_Well, tonight is going to be very social." He transfigured her glass into a flask, and filled it for her. "Take this, just in case." _

_She took it from him as he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to his room. She looked down at the flask in her hand and decided to hang onto it. She did deserve a night to enjoy herself. _

_A half hour later, she descended down the stairs, meeting Harry, Ginny and Ron. Harry was in black dress robes, and Ginny was in green dress robes, the color of Harry's eyes. They went together in such a way that Hermione just smiled. Ginny had her long hair straight and down. _

_Ron was in grey dress robes, and he looked nice, but every time she looked at him, all she could think of was Draco Malfoy. Ron's robes were the same color as his eyes, and she was thinking of his smile in the kitchen. _

"_You look beautiful." Ron told her as she took his arm._

"_Thank you." She whispered, excited for everyone to see all of the hard work that she had put into the Ball. _

_When they entered the room, they all took in a deep breath, taken back from the transformation of the Great Hall. As everyone got into their place, McGonagall called for everyone's attention. _

"_Thank you all for attending! We want to have a wonderful night to remember why we are hear and what we all fought for. This is all the hard work of the Head Boy and Girl, and so I will now ask them to be the first to dance."_

_Hermione left Ron's arm, and Draco walked away from an empty spot on the wall. They met in the center of the dance floor. _

_She took in the rest of his dress robes, black, tight, and yet they made him seem very mature. She smiled at him, her silver robes glittering around her as she raised her hands to meet his. As the music began, he smiled down at her. _

"_You clean up very nicely, Granger."_

"_As do you," She said as they turned and twisted around the empty floor. _

_Slowly as the music continued, others began to dance as well. Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny dancing, but couldn't find Ron. She looked back at Malfoy, who was watching her curiously. _

"_Sorry, I was looking for someone…"_

"_Weasley?" His voice was soft._

"_Yeah, but I don't see him. I was supposed to dance with him, once the song was done." _

_He glanced around before spinning her slightly. _

"_Do you have the flask?"_

_She nodded, as she raised her clutch, "Yes, it is in here."_

"_You might need it."_

_She looked at him for a moment, as the song started to come to an end. He tried to keep her facing a certain way, but out of compulsion, she pulled away and turned. When she did, she spotted grey robes mingling closely with blue ones. She focused her eyes and she saw Lavender whispering into her boyfriend's ear. He wasn't moving away, he wasn't frowning. He was leaning in close to her and smirking. _

_Hermione felt light headed and stumbled slightly. Draco held onto her and frowned. He pulled her aside and helped her to lean against the wall. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No," She murmured, "I think I am going to be sick." _

_She was pale and flushed at the same time, and Draco feared that she might get sick all over the floor. _

"_Come on…"_

_He took her and navigated her out of the Great Hall and to their Dormitory. He got her to the couch and opened one of the windows. It was snowing outside, close to a blizzard. He made his way back over to her. _

"_Do you feel better?"_

_The cool wind had calmed her down, she didn't feel sick anymore, just hollow. How could he do this, again? She frowned looking into the fireplace, which was lit up. It was the only light in the room, as all the candles had gone out. _

_She pulled out the flask and took a long drink of it, before passing it to Draco. He took a drink, but it was a smaller one, all the while, his eyes watching her. _

"_I bet I seem weak, huh?" _

"_No. it's not my business anyway." He answered quietly, turning away from her._

"_He said that he wasn't talking to her anymore, that I was the only girl he cared about."_

_Her voice cracked, and she had to dab at her eyes, to keep her makeup from smudging. She took a small drink to clear her throat. _

"_Guys like Weasley, they don't change. He wants attention, any kind of attention. It is not your fault." His voice was soft, and it caught her off guard, but she was beginning to feel the drink, which had released her insecurities._

"_I just must not be pretty enough. I try hard, working on getting my hair just right, my makeup. I even searched ages for these robes, and I-"_

_Her rant was cut off as a pair of lips met hers. They were soft and smooth. They fit hers just right. She kissed back, wanting a further taste of them. She opened her eyes as he pulled away, and looked at him._

"_Don't say you are not pretty. You were the most amazing girl out there."_

_His words echoed in her mind, but then she thought about who was saying them. She turned away, feeling ashamed. _

"_I'm just a mudblood to you." The words felt harsh even coming out of her mouth._

_He reached forward and grabbed her upper arms. He shook her, his eyes seeking hers, he couldn't believe her words. _

"_Have I treated you like a mudblood? Has that been how it was between us this whole year?" _

_She looked at him, frowning, knowing that he hadn't. _

"_No... I-I don't know why I said that. I am sorry. I just don't understand..."_

"_What? Why I could possibly want to be with someone as beautiful or amazing as the brightest witch of our age?"_

_She sat there, looking at him. He was sitting next to her on the couch and he was the closest he had been to her in a normal situation. _

"_You don't mean that." She said as she cleared her throat. _

"_Granger, I haven't done or said anything to you this year to make you think I don't. I was a prat growing up, but the war changed me. I don't want to live in a world like that anymore. I don't want to think that we need to be fighting over blood status. It almost got me and my family killed and I owe Potter for making sure I wasn't locked up. I don't want to be the person you think I am."_

_She paused at his speech and she could understand what he was saying and she wanted to believe that something good had come from the war, and if it was something as simple as Draco Malfoy no longer saw her as a mudblood then she would take it. _

"_So where does that leave us?" She asked, looking at the fire._

"_I think, right about here."_

_She looked over to see him lean in for a kiss and she placed a hand on the side of his face. She kissed him back and giggled when he picked her up and placed her on his lap. She looked down into his eyes, and for the first time, she didn't care about Ron, or Lavender. She wanted to feel pretty and wanted. She wanted him._


End file.
